Loud Mouth
by youngd
Summary: Bulma learns the consequences for mouthing off to Vegeta one to many times. Smut, plain and simple. Enjoy!


A door slammed, a vase shattered, and there was soon a hole in the wall from his fist.

"You're so pathetic!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. They were at it again, it had become routine by now. They would argue over the pettiest little things and it would escalate into full blown chaos. He had broken the Gravity Room for what seemed like the millionth time and she had refused to fix it.

"You can't do anything for yourself! All you do is eat and break shit around here!" She screamed as she stomped up the stairs. He was right behind her yelling right back.

"I'm sick and tired of that little mouth of yours, you never shut up you fucking bitch! Just get your ass downstairs and fix the damn thing so I don't have to deal with you!" She turned around and raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but he caught it immediately. He stared directly into her eyes and a wave of terror washed over her. She had seen him in battle multiple times and knew that he was capable of blasting her into oblivion whenever he felt like it. But then he did something out of character for him, he smiled. She had only seen him smile a couple of times, and it was usually at her expense. But this smile was different; this smile had something sinister about. She was terrified that a simple glare and smile could make her feel so weak.

"You going … to … shut me up?" she asked, voice quivering. His head to the side of hears, she could hear his breathing pattern, she could feel his lips next to her ear.

"Something like that …"

All of a sudden his lips were upon hers. She was caught off guard to say the least and could only stand there frozen and wide-eyed. She pushed him off of her and stared at him with a menacing look on her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" she yelled at him. In response he cracked another slight grin.

"I thought that was only way to shut that loudmouth of yours" he said smugly. She continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Fuck you!" she screamed and tried to rush past him to her room but he cut her off, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her against the wall.

"So you finally admit that you want to huh" he said and kissed her again, but this time more forceful, placing his hand behind her head, pulling her into the act. She didn't know what to make of his sudden lust fueled actions but she refused to let him have his way with her. She pulled back but was still trapped against the wall and his assault soon moved to her neck and collarbone.

"Why are you doing this?" she said which sounded more like a moan of pleasure than anything.

"Because I want to shut you up and this is the only way I know will suffice" he groaned in between kisses. His hands now moved down her back and to her ass where he squeezed firmly which brought a loud moan from her.

"Fucking asshole" she moaned as she was beginning to succumb to his desires.

"I'll fuck you there if you want me to." Way past the point of getting out of the situation she just rolled her eyes at the blatant ego trip he was having.

"What makes you think I want you to fuck me?" she said, her hands now moving through his hair.

"Because you haven't stopped me yet woman, and I fully intend on fucking that sweet little body of yours till you can't make a sound" he whispered into ear which made her weak in the knees. His hands moved from her ass to the front of her jeans and within the blink of an eye they were being thrown to the floor, and soon after that the panties she was wearing. His right hand was keeping both of her wrists tightly clasped above her head while the other was taking off his own sweatpants and boxers. Soon he had both of them stark naked in the hallway. She could feel his manhood against her inner thigh now and looked down, what she saw left her wide-eyed in awe. He was way bigger than any partner she had had in the past.

"Like what you see bitch?" he asked ever so calmly. She could only roll her eyes again at his crude remark.

"It's … ok" she lied.

"I don't like your answer woman. Because I know it's more than 'ok', it's fucking huge an you damn well know it." With that he took the tip of his cock and rubbed it against her clit. The pleasure was so great for her that she begun to rake her nails across his back.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled at the sudden pain he had caused her. She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction knowing she had caused it.

"Is that funny to you?" he asked annoyed. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. Suddenly he thrust his length into her; all trace of laughter drained from her face and she was robbed of the air from her lungs.

"That's right, didn't think so." He pulled himself out of her and suddenly thrust back in again. His manhood filled her tight canal and the feeling of sudden penetration and emptying caused her much pleasure.

"You like what I'm doing to you woman?" She could only moan into his shoulder as response.

"I can't hear you" he said thrusting his entire length into her again and again.

"Yes you shithead!" she screamed directly into his ear. She hated how much control she had over the situation and the reaction he was able to get out of her, not to say that it didn't feel damn good. After a few more deep thrusts of his cock into her now more than wet pussy, he pulled out off her. He took his cock in his hand, now slick with her juices, and began slapping it against her clit.

"Why'd you fucking stop?" she asked. Her head moved from side to side rubbing against the wall.

"I want you to beg for it woman. I want to hear you grovel for the pleasure I can give you. Beg for my fucking cock" He stared directly into her eyes as he said this. She wanted to believe that he wasn't doing this now, one the verge of giving her the best fuck of her life and ever hoped to have, but she knew all too well the ego he possessed.

"Ugh … why do you have to be such an annoying bastard?" she moaned.

"This bastard just wants to fuck your brains out … as soon as you do as he asks" he said slyly with a small grin on his face. He thrust into her again just to remind her just what he was offering; there was no way she could refuse.

"Shit … Alright, alright. I want it."

"How badly?" he whispered into her ear, now replacing his cock with two fingers and sticking them in and out of her dripping pussy.

"So bad … mmmmmmm … so bad. I want you to drill my pussy till you cum deep inside me!" she moaned as his fingers worked over her delicate folds. The pleasure was so much she bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams, but he didn't mind, it was a sign that he was doing his job effectively.

"I think we're going to have to fill that mouth with something else besides my shoulder." He withdrew his now drenched fingers from inside her. The pleasure that was occurring between her legs left her without the inability to stand and she dropped to her knees.

"Ha … just what I was thinking." Her thoughts were still jumbled up in the haze of lust and ecstasy but she caught what he was getting at. She was face to face with his large cock. 'He's so fucking big' she thought to herself, what had she gotten into. She decided to be brave and started tracing the veins of his cock with her finger. She placed a hand around his shaft and began to stroke and squeeze his cock. His cock pulsed in her hand as she continued stroking it. Looking down on her, he was amazed at the sight he was seeing and the feeling of her cold fingers and palm massaging his manhood. The sight was intoxicating to say the least. A slight bit of cum emerged from the tip of his cock and she couldn't help resist the urge to taste him, to know what it felt like to have him inside her mouth. She started licking the tip of his cock while still stroking the rest of it with both hands now. She braved taking more of his length into her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth on his cock.

"Oh shit ..." His hands were soon lost in her blue locks of hair, trying to fit more and more of himself into her hot mouth. She soon got her tongue into the act and started swirling it around the tip, a big strand of saliva forming from her lips to the tip of his huge cock as she pulled back for a moment.

"For fuck's sake woman" he groaned as she devoured his cock into her mouth again. She loved the power she held over him now after the long days of obscenities and put downs, but now she was in control over him for once and it felt so good to her. She pushed her head down again wanting all of his cock inside her mouth; her nose was almost touching his abs at this point and beginning to almost choke and gag on his enormous length of manhood.

"Mmmm … keep going you dirty slut. Choke on it you bitch" he groaned. With that one statement he was back in control, and she planned on fixing that immediately. She took him out of his mouth and started stroking him again with both hands, all the while a plan formulating in her mind.

"You like me on my knees sucking your cock like this?" she asked looking up at the expressions of obvious pleasure on his face. He didn't say any audible words in response, just short grunts and groans which she took as a favorable yes.

"You going to come for me Vegeta?" she said now gliding his cock across her lips. She knew he was close to ejaculation, just a few more moments.

"Stop talking and put it back in that dirty little mouth of yours."

"But I want you to cum for me baby" she cooed; obliging to his request she again placed as much as she could into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat as he thrust his pelvis forward sliding more and more of it down her throat. When she felt he was just at the brink of release, she took him out of her mouth and started jerking him off and a fast pace.

"You're close aren't you baby? You wanna cum all over my face?" she said as innocently as possible. "Oh yes I can imagine it now, your hot cum spraying all over my nose, my cheeks, and my eyes, oh Kami!"

"Hell yes bitch, all over that pretty little face of yours" he groaned. He was so close now and he couldn't wait to see that cum drenched face of hers; maybe that would keep her quiet for a few hours. But suddenly he didn't feel anything except his orgasm fading away. She was now standing, with a look of satisfaction on her face, arms folded over her large bosom.

"As if I would let you ruin my hair like that" she said smiling. A look of rage crossed his face now; he couldn't believe the nerve of this woman to build him up that far and then rob him of his satisfaction.

"Oh … you're going to pay for that bitch" he said in a volume lower than a whisper. Genuine fear took hold of her now as she was now regretting messing around with him like that. Within the blink of an eye her face was placed up against the wall, her ass bent over in the air. He thrust into her and started up a manic pace that she was unable to comprehend how he could sustain. The feeling between her legs was like nothing she could ever hope to recreate and although there was a slight pain of being in this less than desirable position, the pleasure she was receiving outweighed it by miles.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry" she screamed in pleasure as he continued to thrust his cock into her, his balls slapping against her clit with loud smacks.

"You're not sorry bitch … but you will be." He smacked her ass leaving a large red handprint on her right cheek.

"Ah fuck … fuck … fuck" she moaned at each deep thrust of his huge cock into her pussy. Her juices ran down his leg and onto the carpet. She was way past orgasm now and had cum multiple times but he had yet to cum once. He had an agenda, he wanted to teach her to never mess with him again and show her who was boss. He grabbed her huge breasts as he continued to fuck her from behind and started twisting and pinching her nipples which only added to her pleasure.

"It's so deep inside me … you're so fucking big Vegeta … don't stop, don't ever stop fucking me."

"I don't plan too" he whispered into her ear. She began to wonder how long he could keep this up, although she had no intention of stopping him anytime soon.

"Fuck your tight woman." He wanted to keep fucking her but he was feeling his orgasm building up and didn't know how much longer he could hold out before he came.

"Come on Vegeta …cum inside me …I fucking need it. I want it!" she screamed. Begging for him to cum made almost made him burst right there but he kept it under control. She could only manage to spew out more strings of dirty words and pleads for him to cum.

"Shut up, I'll cum when I'm damn good and ready." He covered her hand over her mouth but that didn't muffle her screams of pleasure. She started biting and sucking his fingers which drove him to fuck her that much harder. He pulled her head back hard by the hair and she screamed his name again and again.

"I can't hold ooooooooooooon …please Vegeta … cum inside me … oooooooooooo!"

"Ohhhhhhh fuck" he groaned and with that his seed exploded inside her, filling her pussy and she let out a primal scream while her cunt tightened around his still pulsing cock. For a while all that could be heard was the ragged pattern of their heavy breathing.

"Oh Kami … you fuck like an animal … that was …"

"Who says we're done?" he said and with that he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. He threw her on the bed; she was still recovering from her last orgasm, she couldn't comprehend how he could still have so much energy left for a round two. He pulled her by her legs to the edge of the bed and threw them over his shoulders and soon he was inside her again and continuing the savage pace from before. Drilling his cock inside her with what seemed like the intention of breaking her in two. She looked between her legs at the sight of him disappearing in and out of her, pummeling her pussy, definitely an erotic sight to behold.

"Fuuuuuuck Vegeta … how can you keep this up?" she managed to choke out between screams.

"I told you woman … ugh … I'm going to fuck you until you can't make a sound." He looked directly into her eyes and she saw a deep intent and desire to do exactly what he just said. Her screams and moans were growing quieter and quieter as she didn't have the energy to make them anymore. Gripping the bed sheets with a vice like hold, she was soon tearing the fabric. Looking at this from above, Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his handy work. A few more thrusts and his mission would come to fruition when suddenly he remembered a certain thing she had said earlier in their lust crazed fuck session.

"Cat got your tongue woman, or was my cock too much for your mouth earlier" he laughed while slowing down a little bit. She looked up at him through half shut eyelids, almost on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Well since you can't protest now, I think I'll take you up on that offer from earlier." He pulled out of her, and was soon jerking his cock steadily, aimed at her face. Her eyes snapped open wide with shock as she knew what he was about to do but was too weak to move.

"You know you want it woman, don't deny it." She thought to herself of how she had teased him earlier with the thought and concluded it was his way of payback; and maybe some part of her did want her face sprayed with his load. She reached up and took the stroking for him and was able to find the power to relay a single sentence, looking straight at him all the while.

"All over my pretty little face right?" she said seductively. That sent him over the edge as his orgasm hit him hard. Jets of his cum busted from his tip, spraying her nose, cheeks, eyes, hair. He aimed some for her large breasts so they weren't neglected. Thick strands hung from her neck and forehead and seeped into her hair. He had a single strand left and tilted her head towards his cock, rubbing it over her lips, letting her taste his cum.

"That's…better …do I taste good woman?" She could only nod at his question as she was too tired to do anything else. "Damn you look good with my cum all over your face." A small smile formed at the corners of her lips at hearing his so-called compliment.

"I hope that taught you the consequences of running your mouth to me." He left the room, leaving her there, her mind still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. If these were the supposed consequences to running her mouth at him, she would be doing a lot more talking from now on.


End file.
